Tease
by A2MOM
Summary: Written for the meme challenge, Keeler takes Cain to task and Puts him in his Place


The day had started out so promising; Abel horny, a healthy shit and French toast in the mess. Cain was feeling on top of the world.

Too bad it didn't stay that way.

Cain Praxis and Deimos were horsing around in the locker room after physical training

"Big Guy was in a pretty good mood today," Praxis observed, stripping out of his gym clothes.

"Hah! Wouldn't you be if you were tapping that fine piece of ass every night?" Cain leered. "Man, what I wouldn't give to have that pretty little face in my lap with my meat down that throat, have those freaky blue eyes staring up at me…"

He bent to untie his shoes, missing the little sigh Deimos gave. "I'd like to give that cute little ass a little smack, heh!"

Praxis laughed. "Give it up, dumbass. You got about as much chance of scoring with Lieutenant Keeler as I have of growing a new eye."

Cain peeled his sweaty t-shirt over his head, balling it up and throwing it at Praxis' head. The taller fighter laughed again and ducked, the t-shirt impacting against the locker behind him with a squishy thud.

"Don't let Lieutenant Encke catch you talking about his boyfriend that way," Deimos warned quietly.

Cain snorted. "C'mon, Myshonok, you really believe that?" At Deimos quizzical look, Cain smiled nastily. "Blondie's not his 'boyfriend'. He'd actually have to have a dick, to be a boy!"

The three of them made their way to the shower room behind physical training, snapping towels and snickering like twelve year olds.

Keeler stepped out of the office where he'd been waiting for Encke, watching the three fighter's silently, arms crossed over his thin chest. The look on his face, as he glared at Cain's naked behind, was anything but pretty.

"Reliant; you, Cain, over here."

Cain paused, irritated at being held up by Encke's summons. "Goddammit. Why me, every fucking time...?" he muttered to Deimos and Praxis. "Take off; I'll meet you guys in the mess after I see what Asshole and Blondie want."

Praxis shrugged, he and Deimos hurrying off with their duffle bags slung over their shoulders. Traitors, Cain thought darkly. He trudged over to the waiting Lieutenants warily. Asshole looked unreadable as always, but Blondie was especially perky for some reason. Probably just had his roots touched up or something.

"Yes sir?" Cain said, addressing them both from a safe distance.

"Lieutenant Keeler requires your assistance in teaching a self-defense course for the navigators. You're relieved of fighter duty until further notice."

What the hell? Cain thought sourly. Fuck, this better not take all day. "Of course, sir," he smiled through gritted teeth.

Blondie turned to Asshole, looking entirely too happy about the whole thing. "Thank you, Lieutenant Encke," he beamed, showing off a dazzling array of orthodontically perfect teeth. "I'll try not to hurt him too much." He laughed sweetly. "I wouldn't want to damage his pretty little face too much."

Cain froze, and then Keeler turned a look on him like a snake sizing up his prey. Oh, shit.

"Alright, class," Keeler called out cheerfully, clapping his slender hands for attention. "Cain has graciously agreed to assist me with your defense training today. We'll be going over some basic holds, throws, and defense moves. After the demonstration, you'll split into pairs for individual training. Everybody ready? "

Cain looked at the semicircle of eager faces staring up at him. Abel, seated next to Athos, gave him a little wave, and the two giggled together. Fuck. He felt like he was at circle time in kindergarten again.

Keeler turned to face Cain expectantly. "Let's start off with showing how to break a choke hold. Now, you come at me from behind-"

"You?" Cain said in dismay. "You, uh, you want me to attack you? Sir?" Fuck, he figured he'd be at least working with another, well, guy.

"Of course," Keeler said, raising his pale eyebrows, as if asking Cain to toss him around the gym for the next hour was the most reasonable thing in the world. He turned his back to Cain, arms loosely at his sides. "Now watch, class, and I'll show you how to break a common hold safely. Whenever you're ready, Cain."

Crap. Cain reached forward, extending his arms to grab Keeler's slender neck from behind. His hands brushed under the soft tail of hair, he felt himself shiver momentarily at the contact.

"Twist out of the hold, like this," Keeler said, turning fluidly, "bring an arm up to break the hold," Cain staggered back in surprise as his grip was broken, "and karate chop the side of the neck."

Keeler's hand slammed into the side of Cain's neck; Cain staggered and saw stars for a moment, mouth open in shock. Someone in the group wanted a do over, so Keeler happily had them do it again. And again. And again.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Keeler murmured quietlty while Cain glared at him after the tenth demo.

"Of course not,sir," Cain ground out, rubbing his neck.

"Excellent! Let's show an easy throw okay?"

Blondie started rattling off instructions to the class, Cain trying to catch his breath and glaring at him hatefully. He could see Abel biting his lip to keep from laughing. Fuck you, he mouthed at him, and Abel clapped a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking.

"Alright, you grab me as I'm walking towards you," Keeler ordered, starting to move across the mat.

Time for a little payback, Cain smiled grimly. He caught Keeler in mid stride, kicking his legs out from under him and sending him flat on his back with an oof! of surprise. Cain's smile widened as he pinned Keeler's arms effortlessly to the mat. Keeler's face was flushed with surprise, his lips parted as he panted; clearly, he had not anticipated this little maneuver. Cain leaned a fraction closer, watching Keeler's pupils dilate and feeling his slender body tremble with arousal and fear. Fuck, too bad they had an audience.

"I'm not hurting you too much, am I sir?" Cain whispered, and then the room turned upside down as Keeler wrapped his legs around him and flipped him so that their positions were reversed.

Unfortunately, the little tease chose to pin him by sitting directly on his lap, holding his wrists down by either side of his head. Cain instinctively struggled and Keeler pressed his crotch against Cain's dick, subtle enough so that no one else could see. Which was a damn good thing, because Encke had chosen this exact moment to come observe the group as well.

Keeler leaned over so that his hair blocked their faces from view. "Mm. I like this, your freaky black eyes, staring up at me," he breathed, and Cain's eyes bugged out of his head, his face and body on fire. "Makes me want to flip you on your tummy, and shove my dick up your cute little ass."

He grinned and leapt gracefully to his feet, cocking his head playfully while Cain gaped up at him, stunned and hopelessly hard. "Great improvisation, Cain! Let's show the class how to do that again."

Cain darted a look at Encke, leaning against the wall, his massive arms crossed over his chest. He glared at Cain, looking like he was plotting all the ways he could kill him. Starting with the slowest, and most painful, first.

For the next thirty minutes, Keeler flipped him again, and again, each time artfully managing to sit on or brush against his dick, till he felt like he would explode. Then each of the little pricks watching them got to have a go at him too. At some point Encke left, probably to either go jerk off, or come back with a hatchet.

"Alright, class, that's enough for today!" Keeler called at the end, grinning and pink like he'd just spent an hour at jazzercise instead of torturing Cain. "We'll meet again Thursday at 13:00 hours. Everyone, a round of applause for our helpful assistant, Cain!"

Cain darted frantic glances at the door, desperate to get the hell out of there before Encke came back to murder him. As soon as the last little blond head pranced out of the room, Keeler turned to him, cutting off his escape.

"Cain, you were wonderful," he sighed happily. "I know I gave you a hard time," his sweet baby blues flicked to Cain's crotch and then back to his face,"but I hope you can find it in your heart, to forgive me."

Only if you shut the fuck up or put the hell out, Cain seethed. "No problem, sir," he said tightly.

"Oh good!" Keeler clapped his hands, bouncing over to Cain. "I want us to be friends. You see," he explained earnestly, "sometimes, I'm just a little too sensitive. When I heard you say all those degrading, disrespectful things about me to your friends, I couldn't help but get just a teensey bit angry."

Somehow while talking, Keeler had managed to close the gap between them until he was within kissing distance. Like, really sloppy, french kissing distance. Cains eyes started to water, his balls were so blue.

"I know, I'm not the toughest guy on the block," Keeler said softly, running his fingers up Cain's chest. "And this damn hair," he shook his head prettily, "makes me look like a girl."

His fingers kept their happy little dance going right up his chest and around his shoulders, and when they started to stroke the back of his neck, Cain couldn't suppress a horny groan. Jesus, when Keeler finally let Cain throw him to the mat and fuck him, he'd be lucky to last five minutes.

"Do you like girls?" Keeler whispered at his ear, tongue licking along the edge and slipping briefly inside.

"Fu-fuck!" Cain gasped, knees almost buckling. Blondie was pressed up against him now, rubbing his hot little bod against him like a porn star. Hands above the waist; don't grab his ass, don't grab his ass...

"Do you...?" Keeler moaned.

"Yes," Cain groaned, as Keeler brought their mouths together, "fuck yeah...!"

"Oh," Keeler whispered against his lips. "That's so sad. 'Cos believe it or not," he pulled back, face hard, " I've _actually_ got a dick."

He stepped away and regarded Cain stonily. "Dismissed, fighter."

"Yes sir," Cain mumbled, wishing there was a handy kitten nearby to kick. Or a cold shower to drown in.

"Oh, and Cain?" Keeler's voice called .

Cain turned around warily, but Keeler was smiling again

"See you next Thursday!"


End file.
